Toc-Man Misbehaves at Arby's and Gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Toc-Man Misbehaves at Arby's and Gets Grounded ''is Sarah West's GoAnimate Grounded story that is focused on Toc-Man from the Namco video game, Pac-Man World. Plot Toc-Man didn't get what he wanted at a local Arby's restaurant because he wanted an apple turnover, but the clerk offered him a Jamocha Shake, so Toc-Man went on a rampage at Arby's and he violently beats Ludwig von Koopa up, and Toc-Man eventually got grounded for 3 months by his mother and father. Cast Lee as Toc-Man Susan as Toc-Man's mother James as Toc-Man's father Catherine as The Arby's clerk Dave as Bowser Simon as Ludwig Von Koopa Kate as Wendy O. Koopa Moira as the 1940's Ivory Soap woman on the news Transcript Toc-Man: hey mom! Toc-Man's Mom: What is it this time? Toc-Man Toc-Man: since i am hungry, can we go to Arby's for lunch? Toc-Man's Mom: No! Toc-Man: But Mom, i am hungry, so, let's go to Arby's! Toc-Man's Mom: Toc-Man, i said no! we are not going to Arby's for lunch today, we are having Campbell's Broccoli Cheese soup for lunch! Toc-Man: I Want Arby's (12 times) Toc-Man's Mom: Toc-Man, for the last time! we are not going to Arby's! we are having Campbell's Broccoli Cheese soup and that's final! Toc-Man's Dad: Susan, i don't have any Campbell's Broccoli Cheese soup left in the container. Toc-Man's Mom: did you hear that Toc-Man? James said that he doesn't have any cans of Campbell's Broccoli Cheese Soup! this means we can go to Arby's! let's go to the car. (when Toc-Man and his mother arrives at Arby's) The Arby's clerk: Welcome to Arby's, how can i take your order? Toc-Man's Mom: I would like to have Chicken Tenders, French Fries, a Diet Pepsi, and a Creme Brûlée shake! Toc-Man: and i would like to have a roast beef sandwich, curly fries, a Pepsi, and an Apple Turnover please! The Arby's clerk: I'm sorry to say this, Toc-Man, but there are no more Apple Turnovers! Toc-Man: What? please tell me you are joking? The Arby's clerk: Don't feel bad, Toc-Man, how about you can have a Jamocha Shake instead! Toc-Man: Why? Toc-Man's Mom: Because Toc-Man, there are no more Apple Turnovers, would you like to get the Jamocha Shake instead? Toc-Man: NO! I WANT AN APPLE TURNOVER AND THAT'S WHAT I WANTED! The Arby's Clerk: Uh oh! Toc-Man's Mom: Toc-Man, stop acting like a spoiled brat, you can either have a Jamocha Shake or we can go straight back home and not have anything at all! (Ludwig, Wendy, and Bowser walks into Arby's while Toc-Man begins to do a rampage at Arby's) Toc-Man: I'M GOING TO GO ON RAMPAGE WITH THE ROBOTS FROM SKY CAPTAIN AND THE WORLD OF TOMORROW SINCE I DIDN'T GET AN APPLE TURNOVER AT ARBY'S! (everyone freaks out and everyone runs away from Arby's as Toc-Man unleashes the robots from Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow, and Ludwig got severely injured again after the giant robots beated him up violently, Ludwig's body starts to bleed, and Ludwig's eyes starts to shed tears and cry loudly in pain) Bowser: Toc-Man, you are in so much trouble, big time, especially for what you did to Ludwig Von Koopa and you went on a huge rampage at Arby's, That's it, your mother is taking you back home right now, and you are not getting anything, at all! (when Toc-Man and his mom got in the car) Toc-Man's Mom: stop crying, Toc-Man, this is your fault! stop crying like a baby, i told you that if you won't stop causing rampages since Pac-Man World, you are not getting anything! Toc-Man: But Susan, all i wanted was an Apple Turnover, but i didn't get one! Toc-Man's Mom: that is right, because it was sold out, so the clerk offered you a Jamocha shake instead, but no! you caused trouble at Arby's today! Toc-Man: i am sorry for causing trouble at Arby's, i wish that i will never ever do any more violent rampages again. Toc-Man's Mom: your apologies are unaccepted, you severely beated Ludwig Von Koopa up with one of the robots from Sky Captain and The World of Tomorrow during your horrible violent rampage, how dare you? I should have never ask if we can go to Arby's today! Toc-Man: OK, Susan, i get it, and i'm very very very very very very very very very sorry, can we please go back to Arby's to get the Jamocha Shake instead? Toc-Man's Mom: No, we are still going straight home, and we are not coming back to Arby's! i think we will be ended up on the news and we will be in very deep trouble, Toc-Man, you will be grounded for 3 months when we get home! (When Toc-Man and his mom got home after Toc-Man did a violent rampage at Arby's) Toc-Man's Dad: Susan, i can see Toc-Man crying, please don't tell me that Toc-Man caused trouble at a local Arby's restaurant? Toc-Man's Mom: Well, James, you will be furious once i tell you this, Toc-Man violently did do a huge rampage and beated up Ludwig Von Koopa too violently with one of the robots from Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow because i couldn't get what Toc-Man wanted, and now, we are banned from going to Arby's again! Toc-Man's Dad: TOC-MAN! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 MONTHS, SINCE YOU DID CAUSE A VIOLENT RAMPAGE AT A LOCAL ARBY'S RESTAURANT AND GETING LUDWIG VON KOOPA BEATEN UP BY THE ROBOTS FROM SKY CAPTAIN AND THE WORLD OF TOMORROW! NOW YOU WILL HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THE CONSEQUENCES! Toc-Man's Mom: Go to bed, young man, here are your consequences for causing trouble at Arby's by getting Ludwig Von Koopa beaten up in a violent rampage, there will be no computer, no favorite places, no favorite movies, no getting revenge on Pac-Man, No doing evil schemes with Pinky, Blinky, Inky, Clyde, Mezmeron, Spooky or Erwin, no beverages made by PepsiCo, and we will cancel your trip to see Spiderman: Homecoming when it comes out in theaters and starting tomorrow, you will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! Toc-Man (running up to bed): (Darth Vader No Soundclip) (Ivory Soap News comes on TV as Toc-Man's parents are watching the coverage) Ivory Soap woman: Welcome to the breaking news coverage here at the Ivory Soap Afternoon News, a Pac-Man villain named Toc-Man didn't get what he wanted at Arby's! and he completely went out of control by causing a rampage, thank goodness no one was killed, however Ludwig Von Koopa is very injured and he had to be taken to a nearby hospital! and Toc-Man's Parents, if you are watching this? the other consequence Toc-Man will have is that you and Toc-Man will have to pay 5,000 dollars for the damages and for the hospital bill! this is Ivory Soap Afternoon News, signing off until 7:00 in the evening. (Meanwhile in a nearby hospital, Ludwig is still crying in pain after his surgery and anesthesia slumber, Bowser and Wendy are sad for Ludwig) Ludwig (Crying): Bowser, I am so sorry about what happen when Toc-Man did a violent rampage on me by getting beaten up by the robots from Sky Captain and The World of Tomorrow at a local Arby's restaurant! Bowser: it's ok, Ludwig, how about I will let Wendy O. Koopa to buy you Chicken McNuggets, French Fries, and Coca Cola at McDonald's, and I will let you watch An American Tail: Fievel Goes West on the Hospital TV! Ludwig (Smiles in tears): Thank you, Bowser and Wendy O. Koopa! you 2 are the best koopa members in the family. Wendy: Well, Ludwig, have fun watching An American Tail: Fievel Goes West on the Hospital TV while i will order you food from McDonald's! Bowser: by the way, Ludwig, have a good time watching An American Tail: Fievel Goes West! Larry: Are you okay, Ludwig? Ludwig (eyes still teary): Yes Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Toc-Man gets grounded